The Dress
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: What a difference a dress makes. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** The Dress

**Pairing**: Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** What a difference a dress makes.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Dress**

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Lauren?" I called out through the open door.

"You're late! Shut the door behind you."

Somewhat put off by his tone, I stepped into the suite, and walked towards the room with the irritated voice.

"Stop." He said abruptly.

Surprisingly, my body did what it was told.

The voice was coming from behind a large desk. The man's high back chair was facing the long reflective window. He was obviously a tall man, and a sloppy one at that. The dark golden strands of his hair stood straight up from behind. I was going to point that out, along with his rudeness, but then he turned his chair around.

This was no sloppy man.

The man who sat in front of me was a beautiful mess. His chiseled jaw sloped downward as his eyes stayed glued to the ipad that was in his hands. His mop of a hair looked as if he had just been fucked. Yet, his starched tux shirt said otherwise. I stood, mesmerized by his beauty before all of my senses came back to me. "Hello, I'm—"

"I don't need to know your name sweetheart. Take off your clothes."

I gawked at him for a moment. "Excuse me?"

He never took his eyes off of his ipad. "Be a good girl and take off your clothes." He said miffed.

Still stunned, I watched as the man stood, walked over to a credenza, poured himself something to drink, and then turned around to face me. When my eyes met his green ones, I actually considered his request for a split second. "Look, ummm, you must—"

"You're new?" He asked more to himself.

"Yes, I'm—"

"Is this your first time?" He tilted his head curiously.

"I think this is a mistake…"

He stared at me for a moment, before shaking whatever it was out of his head and walked straight up to me. "I'm already late. Whatever he offered, I will double it. That should wipe out any doubts in that beautiful head of yours." His eyes then strayed over my body, hovering at my chest before locking with mine. "That _dress_ is too long. The gift shop downstairs should have a shorter one for you to wear."

"What's wrong with my dress?"

The floor-length strapless black dress had just come off of the runway.

_How dare he insult me!_

The man then circled around, stopping behind me, and I could feel the warmth of his body on my naked back as he whispered into my ear. "It's not convenient for fucking."

Slack jawed and a little turned on, I was speechless.

I stared ahead, watching his reflection in the window, as I felt the little hairs along my arm stand up. The back of his hand slowly hovered down my arm as he continued to say, "I need your pussy to be wet at all times tonight. You are to be willing, at any moment to be fucked. If it's in the bathroom, against a wall, on the kitchen counter, along the pool deck…" His eyes flicked straight ahead, meeting mine in the reflection. "Up against a window…" I took in a shaky breath, when he whispered those last words.

I looked away from his intense glare, and before I could say another word, he was gone. He walked out of the room yelling that he would see me downstairs, and closed the door behind him.

-TD-

I walked into the crowded ballroom, searching for something to drink, when Angela approached me. "Bella, did you get what you needed from upstairs?"

"Angela, I cannot begin to explain to you what just happened."

"Your father was looking for you, by the way. He wanted you to meet Mr. Cullen."

I looked around the crowded ballroom which was filled with all of our biggest investors. The drinks were flowing, the band was playing, and all I could see were well dressed dollar signs enjoying the opening.

I searched the vicinity unable to locate my father and asked Angela, "If you see him, let me know. Also, when you have a moment, I never did have an opportunity to request the copies of the blue prints. Could you make arrangements to get them?"

She looked puzzled. "Wasn't Lauren in the suite?"

"No." I answered shaking my head. This wasn't the time to explain about the ass that had been upstairs.

"Lauren said that she would wait for you. I'll go find her."

Angela left and I needed that drink. Before I could take a glass of champagne from the server who was walking by, a hand grabbed the last glass, and then presented it in front of me. His breath tickled the outside of my ear as he sternly whispered, "I thought I told you to change."

I turned my head, seeing the devil himself, and ignored the fact that my nipples were now painfully hard for this idiot. He looked even better in his black tux. "You did."

Taking the glass of champagne from his hand, I drank it slowly. His hooded eyes watched, as he moistened his lips a few times, but said nothing.

I placed the empty champagne glass to the side, and turned toward the now speechless man. "I would have to disagree with you, sir. This dress is a _very_ fuckable dress."

I poked my leg through the high slit. He looked down, and I swear, drooled a little.

_That's what I thought._

I turned to walk away and ended up plowing into Mike Newton.

_Could this day get any better?_

The short, blonde shifty looking man was a creep. "Bella, can I have this dance?"

I turned behind me and saw clueless scowling at us. "Sure."

_Anything to get away from him._

Mike looked shocked. I wanted to tell him to thank sex demon over there, as we stepped onto the dance floor. Immediately he went for my ass. I shoved his hand off, growling out a warning. The man was dense, and the third time he tried to put his hand back on my ass, I was going to knee him, but that's when I heard his voice. "May I cut in?"

At that point, I welcomed the pervert. He didn't wait for Mike to respond, and took my hand whisking me away from him. "Should I be surprised that you're light on your feet?" I asked.

The man could dance.

"I'm surprised you can move in that dress."

"What is it with you and this dress?"

He thought for a while, and then held me closer as he whispered. "Can you get on your knees and take a big cock in that dress?"

I gasped, pulling away from him, but he held me tighter.

"Can that luscious ass be taken from behind in that dress?"

The man was killing me.

"Can those long legs wrap around broad shoulders while her pussy is being eaten out, in that dress?" he grinned.

I was weeping and it wasn't from my eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying, never mind the fact that I was standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor, while some stranger was verbally getting me off...

"Do you spew out language like that to every woman that you meet?"

His grin turned crooked. "You're my first, and I must say that I would have loved to have popped that cherry in that dress."

My nipples hardened, and my sex was throbbing.

_I wanted this man. _

Any sanity was gone, and the smell of him was taking over my senses. His sweet breath poured over my face and his eyes burned into mine.

We stared, saying nothing, all movement ceased, and I was afraid of what he would say next. If he asked me to fuck him here and now, I couldn't really say that I wouldn't. I needed to snap out of it, but as his mouth kept getting closer to mine, I was hypnotized. When he said, "I told you to pick a shorter dress." The spell was broken.

"You're an ass!"

I started to walk away, but he wrapped his hand around my forearm and walked us through two double doors into a storage room.

Before I knew it, I was pushed up against the wall, pinned by the devil himself, as his eyes burned with fire. "When I tell someone to do something, they do it."

"I'm sure they do, but _this_ someone is not changing her dress!" I spit out.

The maddening sexy as hell stranger tilted his head, and lowered himself directly in front of my face. "Do I need to prove my point to you?"

"Yes!"

What was I saying, this man could be—then I felt it. The beautiful demon had his cock pressed firmly against my thigh. I stood still trying to gain some sort of control, but when his hand went in-between my dress slit, and brushed against my inner thigh and headed straight for my sex… "What are—"

"Hhmm. I might have been wrong." He said as his fingers pushed aside my now soaked panties, before he started slowly exploring around the edges of my lips. "It seems that I _can_ gain access to your pussy this way."

I inhaled as one of his fingers started to flick my clit. I balled my hands, trying not to cum from his fingers alone, but it was a losing battle. The man was fucking hot and this was so wrong, yet he was making my body feel things it hadn't felt for a very long time.

When he pushed his cock harder into me, a moan escaped from my mouth, and I felt my wetness slowly seeping down my inner thigh.

"Yes," He moaned out. "It seems this way may be better after all." He emphasized, teasing with another finger as it circled around my entrance. "It's nice to see that you can follow _some _instructions."

I raised a quizzical brow at him, as the most evil grin graced his face.

"You're wet," and with that his finger pushed deep inside of me.

"Auuhh...fuck!" My head fell back against the wall, as my sex pulsated around his finger.

"Later, now open up." He ordered and I spread my legs wider. "Your pussy is dripping for me."

His words were making me wetter. My chest heaved, and I could feel his cock throbbing as he started to move it up and down my leg.

"I can feel your pussy trying to pull my hand in." His grin became wider.

I wanted to slap the pleased look off of his face, but when he said, "I wonder if this wet pussy could handle my dick." I moaned.

He moved his cock away from me, and my stomach tightened at the loss of it, until he positioned his face directly in front of mine. Moving closer, he whispered, "You want that don't you? You want to be stretched out and filled by this." I felt him cup his penis, but refused to look down. "I bet that pretty mouth wants a taste too. Do you want a taste sweetheart?"

I turned my head away from him. I wasn't going to let this asshole see just how much I wanted it.

He then cupped my chin, dragging my face back to him. "What would it feel like to have those pouty lips wrapped around my dick...I bet you could take all of me."

My eyes grew big. By the feel of him, there was no way I could take half of that.

"To have you on your knees, in that dress, sucking my cock..."

My heart skipped erratically, and my throat went dry. I licked my lips, and his eyes immediately fell to my mouth. I licked them again and watched as his lips opened.

I wasn't sure how much more of this my heart could take and my sex was now a leaky mess.

I watched as his eyes darkened before saying, "You don't have to say a word, your pussy is doing all of the talking. Does it want to cum?"

I grunted at him, speechless from the two fingers he had just pushed inside. "Auugg…shit!"

He curved his hand, causing the fingers to hit just the right spot, as my sex grabbed a hold of them and tried to keep them there.

His face came closer, and I thought he was going to kiss me, until he brushed his cheek along mine as his mouth hovered over my ear. His breath sped up along with his hand as he ordered. "Wider!"

My shaky legs tried to spread out, but the dress was restricting them.

_Damn dress!_

I should have listened and bought a shorter one, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

When he came face to face with me again, he had an evil smirk, as if he could read my mind, causing me to gush more.

He then bent down lifting my dress up with his free hand, which allowed me to spread my legs wider, as I continued to rock against his hand.

He sped up, pumping vigorously inside of me. I could feel the ball of fire building and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could.

"Let go!"

I refused. It felt too good and if he was going to take me to hell, I wanted to enjoy the ride.

He continued to push harder and faster, making sure he hit the right spot before pulling his fingers out.

My legs were going to give out at any moment and my impeding orgasm was not going to be denied.

Our moans and groans filled the small space, with the sounds of my wetness coated over his fingers.

"You like this don't you, sweetheart."

I wanted to scream out "No"! But, we both knew that would be a lie.

"You are soaking wet. After I make you cum, I'm going to have to lick you dry. Can't let that pretty dress be ruined, now can we?"

"Fuck...yes!"

"Aahhww, would you like that sweetheart? To have my mouth on you? To have my tongue fuck this little puckered hole. You want that, don't you sweetheart?"

He circled his fingers around said hole, causing a ripple of pleasure to start coursing through my body. "Fuck yes!"

The thought of his mouth on me...the feel of his tongue as it explored along my lips, sucking my clit, and fucking my pussy...the thought of that alone caused my toes to curl.

Then my ears perked up as I heard some sort of commotion outside of the double doors. He must have heard it as well, as he said softly, "We have to be quick. I'm going to make you cum, but after I'm finished out there, I want you back up in my suite, clothes off, legs spread, pussy waiting. After I feast on this," he cupped my sex, "I'm going to show this pussy that I always get what I want."

His fingers curved up inside of me, rubbing the exact spot, and the most intense pleasure erupted from me. "Fuuuckkk…yes…uuhhggg…shit!"

"That's it. Cum for me sweetheart."

I swayed from the intensity of the pleasure that ripped through me, afraid I was going to pass out, but his firm arms wrapped around me as I rode out every fucking bit of it.

-TD-

After the demon disappeared, running out to do whatever it was that he did, I went straight to the ladies room to clean up. I stared at myself in the mirror, chastising my behavior. What the fuck was that? I let some stranger finger fuck me in the stockroom? Get it together Bella!

A lady walked out of the stall looking at me as if she knew what I had just done. My hair was a little out of sorts, and I was sure I smelled of sex. I hurried and freshened myself up, over spraying my perfume to cover my sin. Praying that no one would notice, realizing that maybe I needed to repent for my sins before asking the big man for a favor.

The moment I stepped outside, I heard my dad call my name. "Bella."

Why? I asked looking up. The last person that I wanted to see was my dad.

I slowly walked over, and he was standing with a very distinguished looking, handsome older man. Something about his smile looked familiar.

"Bella, meet Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

He had a sincere look on his face, but there was something about his eyes that made me think of the demon. I shook the thought out of my head as I let go of his hand.

"Bella, we are very hopeful that this merger will be profitable."

My dad wanted to build our hotel brand in the west, and the Cullens wanted to expand theirs in the east. We were combining the two hotel brands into one, and expanding both to the Midwest. Chicago was the first city to have the combined brand, and then we would be implementing the new hotels throughout the US. If it went as well as the forecast predicted, we would be expanding globally in the next few years.

"Carlisle, with Bella returning from Europe to oversee the operations, the industry will be revolutionized."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, why don't we start with the hotels we have first before we _revolutionize _anything?"

"She's being modest. Bella is a force to be reckoned with."

Not sure if he would be thinking that if he knew that I had just allowed some stranger to—

"That reminds me, you and Edward haven't met." Carlisle looked around before signaling to someone. "One of our biggest, clients has…well…some interesting requests, and Edward had to personally see to her—them. He went upstairs to the office suite a while ago, but I haven't seen him until now."

In the hospitality industry, that usually meant some sort of illegal activity, or they are in need of companionship. Very expensive "companionship."

"Edward," He said looking behind me. "I want you to meet Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella. The two of you will be working closely together on this project."

I turned around. The previously dark, lust filled eyes that were there before were now bright green.

We both were taken aback for a moment, and then I saw an evil gleam in his eyes, as I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Edward_."

He smirked. "Likewise, and I must say, that dress is stunning on you."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
